five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
An Encounter with the Great Slug Nana
Participants Nakara Haruno Nakara's Encounter with Nana 12-12-14 Kaiiaki: -Nakara had been summoned to the Clan Leader Nori Haruno's business room. The man also known as her grandfather. All Bunko had told her was that the old man wanted to teach her something and to bring all of her ninja gear. At those words, Nakara became a little nervous. Wondering what her grandfather would possibly want to teach her. He never made much time for her and her brother. Always taking care of Clan matters, managing the family's businesses and profits. His other job was being a Sage of the Slugs. Much more powerful than her parents and Nakara as well. The man was a genuis and packed such impressive strength. He was a huge asett to the Leaf Village. Although he wasn't much of a social person outside of his duties. So that was why Nakara rarely ever saw him aside from his other duties that kept him busy. As she walked through the halls of her estate, she worried that she might have done something wrong. Had she somehow did something to upset him and now he was going to give her a painful physical lesson by beating her in a spar? Or was he going to yell at her for doing something wrong? She had no idea. But she tried to keep on a calm and collected atttitude as she knocked on the door to his office. "H-hello?" Nakara spoke out. "It's Nakara." She heard a gruff tenor voice answer beyond the door, "Enter." Nakara did as she was told. Opening the door slowly and timidly. Her eyes downcast at the floor as she was afraid to look him in the eye. She walked to the front of his desk, and then stood there. Awaiting further instruction. Her eyes looked over the carpet noticing its richly colored fibers. Making unique designs in the color of gold and red. The patterns stretching off into obtuse rectangles here and there. Colliding into diamonds with gold strings. "Nakara Haruno." Nori spoke. Switching Nakara's attention from the rug to his. "You have impressed me by learning the jutsu of the Haruno Clan. The Chakra Enhanced Strength jutsu. You have also impressed me by your knowledge in herbs and medicine. Your ability to heal others is magnificent. You do the Haruno Clan well and you just might even surpass me one of these days. However..." He paused making eye contact with her. His identical aquamarine eyes looking at her sharply. "Your mission to make the pact with the Great Slug Nana was failed." He said to her in a blunt voice, but then softened his tone after seeing Nakara flinch. "I am here today to help you make the pact with Nana. And you will not leave until you have completed this." Kaiiaki: -Nakara nodded, holding back a gulp that would have otherwise given away that she was scared. But she was also excited because meeting the Great Slug Nana was a great honor. And an even greater honor to have a pact with one of the great animals. "Thank you..." Nakara said respectfully. Glad that her grandfather was giving her the little bit of time that he had to help her out. Nori got up from his desk, and gestured for Nakara to follow him; which she did. She followed her grandfather all the way to the backyard of the estate. The both of them adorning their red scarfs and earmuffs to keep themselves warm from the harsh of the winter cold. Nori stopped in the middle of the backyard, and Nakara stopped moving as well. Watching every move he was making to try and determine what he was going to show her. "Watch, Nakara. Bite your thumb, like so." Nori then bit his right thumb. Expelling his blood upon that thumb and letting it drip down his right hand. Nakara nodded, wincing at the fact she'd have to draw blood, but it was a must. So she moved her right thumb up to her mouth and bit the tip of it hard enough to draw blood. As soon as blood was leaking down her hand, Nori spoke. "Then Perform these EXACT handsigns and put your hand to ground palm side down." He moved his hands in the signs of Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. Nakara watched the handsigns carefully, and then made the handsigns: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. "Summoning Jutsu!" She cried out as she placed her palm upon the ground.- Kaiiaki: -Before Nakara knew it, she had been transported to some kind of forest. "W-where am I?!?!!?" Nakara looked around for her grandfather. But didn't see him anywhere. "Nori! Noooorrrriiiii!!!!" Nakara exclaimed out, starting to feel a bit frightened. She had no clue where she was or what had just happened. "NORI WHERE ARE YOU!!" Nakara yelled out. But all she could hear was silence in return. There was no living soul around, not any humans anyway. Nakara had about the sensory technique of a typical jonin. So it wasn't like she could sense everything around her like talented sensory ninja were able to. Nakara looked around the forest. Noticing how light the green of the grass was. Like the grass had freshly been cut in a Summer Evening. The area around her was blanketed by trees. Their leaves the brightest shades of green. A huge waterfall was crashing down nearby. The sound of the crashing waters, somehow soothing Nakara's nerves with the gentle splashes. Dim lights flew around the place, like fireflies. Hovering in the air in random places. As if it was the Forest's lighting. The whole area gave off a sort of golden light. Cherry blossom trees were planted in the ground in certain places. A few blossoms coming off here and there. Scattering in the cooling breeze. The temperature was warm here. Unlike the current winter within the Leaf Village. It was actually quite the opposite. "Where am I..." Nakara muttered, looking around in the unknown place before her. She had to get back home somehow. But she had no idea which direction she should even head in. Since she had no idea where she was. Obviously somewhere far away from Konoha due to the warm climate at this time of year. Nakara looked all around herself. Searching for some sign of human life anywhere. "Hellooo?? Is anywhere here?" Nakara then noticed a large home that was off to the east of the waterfall. Statues of slugs surrounded the entryway. It was a huge palace. The walls skimming off to a nice 90 feet high.- Kaiiaki: -"What the...." Nakara questioned, as she began to walk towards the palace. The color of it shone in a glorious silver and teal blue. It took on the shape of a massive oven. Which made absolutely no sense to Nakara. "Am I dreaming?!" She slapped her face a few times with her hands. Feeling the sting of it upon her cheeks. "Nope definitely not dreaming..." She scrunched her face up as she made it close to the door of the palace. "Maybe Grandfather put me in some kind of genjutsu..." She shook her head back and forth, trying to make sense of what was happening. Until she was interrupted by a gentle voice.- Nana:"My dear child. This is not genjutsu that you have stumbled upon.This is indeed, reality." Kaiiaki: -Nakara stumbled at the sound of the voice. "Who's there!!" Nakara called out, a sharp edge to her high alto-toned voice. She unsheathed her right Katana with her right hand. Holding it into the position from where she would skewer any such threatening being if they were nearby. "Show your face!" Nakara declared bravely. Daring the unknown being to show themself to her. A million thoughts were running through her mind at this point. Rapidly running through her mind without order. :What in the hell was that! Am I about to face an opponent? How strong are they going to be? Can I beat them if they threaten me? How come Nori-sama left me like this alone!: Nakara's eyes glanced around her nervously, searching around herself for the danger but not seeing or sensing any movement around her.- Nana: ''"Nakara Haruno...it is about time you've come around here. We've been waiting for you, dearest. Do not fear. For I am not here to harm you. I am here to guide you, and to train you."'' Kaiiaki:-"Wh-who are you and how do you know my name???" Nakara was now at the point where she was completely freaked out. She usually could keep her calm within a battle. But this setting was different. She was in an unfamiliar place. No idea where here home was. Or where ANYONE was for that matter. And now this voice that could talk to her through some apparent form of telepathy?! Yeah. She was Dooonnnneeee!!- Nana: ''The Great Slug would heave a good chuckle at Nakara's expense. It wasn't anything major as far she could see. Something they would simply laugh about together later. The slug already liked this pink-haired teenager. She was spunky, and had guts as far as she had seen so far. Nakara looked to be a fine strong Jonin. One that had a particular kindness and high moral about her. And that was what most powerful shinobi lacked these days. A sense of kindness and compassion to others. To know when to kill and not to kill. Nana was impressed by this with Nakara. She could also sense the chakra built up behind Nakara's forehead. Which was a very good sign. It felt like the seal was just about to bring forth and blossom.So she decided she would assist Nakara with her power. And perhaps train Nakara in some jutsu as well. If the young lady decided she wanted to take the path of sage. Which by judging by the almost complete forehead seal, she wanted to. "Do not fear young one. I am the one they refer to as Nana, The Great Slug. And I will train you to become a Slug Sage."'' Kaiiaki: -Nakara's eyes widened upon hearing the name of the animal that she was destined to make a pact with. "Nana..." Was all she could say. A relief washing over her body like a warm splash of liquid. She sheathed her Katana into its holster. "Please forgive me Lady Nana. I knew not to who I spoke to." She lowered her eyes to the ground. And bowed her head in shame.- Nana: ''"That is quite alright, young Lady Haruno." She made her appearance known to Nakara now, revealing herself to be in a nearby bone of an eye socket. That of which used to belong to a summoning animal that was now of the past. She moved her body towards Nakara, moving her slimy body along the carpeted green grass of the forest. "You are protected here, so no need to keep your guard up." The slug then brought forth about a dozen of her children. All of them about half the size of her, 30 feet in height. And their children with them, had ranging heights of 20 feet, to 4 feet tall. Depending on how old they were. She directed them into the oven shaped palace. Choosing Nakara for herself. "Climb upon my back child. And we shall have the ceremony".-'' Kaiiaki:- Nakara watched in admiration as the slug revealed itself from a bone that was several feet away. The size of Nana even more massive than what Nakara had ever believed she would be. And not only that, dozens of slugs seemingly came out of nowhere. All of them ranging in different heights, to about half the size of Nana's. Nana being the biggest one out of all of them. When the Great Slug came towards her side, she hestitatingly pounced up onto the animal's back. She had no idea what she was getting into right now. But for now she would just have to trust Nana. She was the summoning animal of her Grandfather. :So she had to be trustworthy, right?: Nakara's body jolted forward at the onward movement. Nakara's booty plopped right down upon the animal's back as she sat down for the ride to wherever they were going.- Nana: ''She moved her body towards the opened entrance of the Slug Palace. Carrying Nakara upon her back the whole way. The slug moved her beady eyes around. Observing the sort of line of slugs that had been made. A line in two vertical paths that lead up to her throne. She let Nakara down in front of the throne, and then placed her body upon the throne. Facing the teenager. Her oldest child then brought a large scroll in front of the girl. And placed it in front of her on the ground. This was the summoning contract that Nakara would have to sign in her blood in order to complete the pact with Nana herself and the rest of her relatives. It contained the names of her ancestors, and a few select other Senju. "Nakara, please sign your name upon this with your blood. This is to signify that you have a pact with us. And you will be able to summon one of us whenever you like."'' Kaiiaki:-Nakara looked around at the giant slug palace. It was extraordinary. It looked like a giant treehouse inside. The walls were fashioned in oak wood. Stretching far beyond what her eye could see. The floor was carpeted by what looked like the softest grass. One could sleep upon it like a soft blanket. It was a comforting atmosphere. One that she felt that she was welcomed to. The opening was lined with statues of small slugs. Their granite colors a huge contrast to the rest of the room. Nakara wanted to ask about what all these statues were here for. But it looked like Nana had an agenda on her mind. So she didn't dare interrupt. Instead she continued to look around at the palace silently. Watching as the rest of the slugs got into some sort of formation. A line of slugs on both sides. As if they were leading Nana and Nakara to the throne in the room. The intricately silver carved throne. That was obviously none other than Nana's. Nakara dared to look at all the other slugs within the room before Nana came to a rest right in front of the throne. Nakara leapt off the slug, stopping in front of the throne where Nana now squished herself unto. As soon as she was situated, she asked Nakara to sign a contract that would bind them together. So Nakara would be able to summon them at will. She was hesitant at first. Looking down at the scroll with the many names upon the scroll. "There are so many Haruno here..." Nakara commented. Seeing the names of her ancestors along with some Senju, and at the most recent name was her grandfather's name, Nori Haruno. "I...well..." Nakara scrunched up her face. "If he signed it and has done extremely well for himself; then I must sign too!" Nakara nodded a single time before bringing up her right thumb to her mouth. Biting into the same place she had bit into earlier that initially ended her up in this place. After biting, she leaned down, arching her back up into the air, and placing her thumb on the next available spot on the scroll ~Nakara Haruno~ After she wrote her name, she smeared the blood from her thumb all over her right hand. Then placed her bloody handprint onto the space above her name. Coating the scroll with her bloody handprint. She smooshed it around, making sure there were no blank spaces. Finally standing up, she remarked proudly, "Done!" And smiled at the slug Nana in front of her.- Nana:'' "'Welcome, my dear. To our slug family. From now on we shall serve you, protect you, and train you. Your family has treated us well over the years, we hope you will do the same." She then ordered a smaller slug to wash Nakara's hand of her blood and to get her wound cleaned up. "You have a very strong chakra about you. You will accomplish amazing feats in your lifetime, I know this to be true. And we will help you do such things..." She paused for a moment, seeing a glimpse of something in the not so distant future of Nakara's. A glimpse so bright, and filled with love. It almost knocked the Great Slug backwards physically. Nana watched as the scene unfolded. The flash of brown and pink hair together. Standing side by side; strong as columns on a house. And then an even stronger moment of the two...~ Nana's beady eyes flicked open. Fixating upon the Haruno teenager. She was staring up at her with those bright aquamarine eyes of hers. Those eyelashes to kill for. "Nakara...the boy, the one with the brown hair. Keep him around. He amplifies your stength. He keeps you steady. And most importantly...Don't ever give up on this boy.Trust him. He will lead you in the right direction." She then cleared her throat, not waiting for Nakara's response. She didn't want to give the girl too much detail on something such as that. Even though, Nana knew what was in store for these two. And that was enough. "Nakara you are finished here for now. You may go home. But you are to return here tomorrow for-" Nana's words were cut off by a sudden change in Nakara's appearance. Her forehead was glowing with the whitest pure light she had seen in awhile. "My word..." It took her a moment to realize what was happening. But when she remembered, she smiled the most a slug could smile. In admiration of what was happening to Nakara.-'' Kaiiaki:-Nakara blushed, allowing one of the younger slugs to clean her hand and wound with a gentle sweep of a washcloth. She then waited as the slug then healed her wound with some of its chakra. It was only a small one, so it didn't take long. But after it was done, Nakara realized that a swirly red imprint was now upon that thumb. "Whoa that's so cool ya know..." Nakara stared at it in wonder. Guessing that this was one of the perks of having a summoning animal. Her ears then perked at what Nana was saying to her. About the brown haired boy. "Hayate?" Nakara's eyes widened, her heart rate accelerating at just the mention of him. She listened to Nana's words carefully. :He makes me strong...and he will lead me in the right direction...: Nakara's heart warmed at these statements. This slug apparently knew more than what she let on. And Nakara was just about to ask her to elaborate on what she meant, but she was interrupted by a strang sensation in the middle of her forehead. "W-w-wh-what THE?!?!" Nakara yelled out. Scared that something bad was happening to her. But no, it couldn't be. Her forehead was now pulsating a pure white light. A most beautiful color, very pleasing to the eyes. And as soon as the sensations were there, they were gone. Quick as that. But she felt something else happen. Something thick had formed onto her forehead. :Something...: Nakara brought her left hand to her head, feeling the place where she now felt something. "M-m,m-my...MY SEAL!" Nakara cried out with joy. Weeping with a sudden brought about joy within her soul. "I can't believe...it actually...happened..." Nakara smiled, her eyes bright with happiness.- '''Nana: ''The great slug could do nothing but rejoice with Nakara. Praising her on such an accomplishment in her life. The slugs in the palace cheered, giving Nakara the highest praises and compliments. This went on for a long while. The slugs giving proper credit to where it was due. Although Nana had to reluctantly send Nakara home, to share the amazing news with her new family. And telling Nakara that she would be reverse-summoned to the Shikkotsu Forest the next day. To train of the arts in becoming a Sage of the Slugs.'' End Results Nakara has successfully made the pact with the Great Slug Nana. And can now summon her, or any underlings as whenever she sees fit. Nakara also unlocked The Strength of A Hundred Seal. Which will lead to her learning the jutsu: Yin Seal Release. She has also now entered the training to become a Sage.